Ishida's Thoughts
by Ryuuette
Summary: Ishida Uryuu is watching the fight between Ichigo and Byakuya in the Soul Society. These are his thoughts as he can only look on, powerless. Anger, disgust and hinted Uryuu X Inoue. Rated T for angry thoughts and implied cussing.


Hey all. So this is my first time at writing a Bleach fanfic. Forgive me if it's not something that you really expected. I just did a marathon of catching up on the series and now I'm to the most recent one.

This story here was my first attempt at getting into one of the characters' minds. It just so happened that it was Ishida's during the fight between Byakuya and Ichigo during the Soul Society arc. And there is hinted Uryuu x Inoue, but only lightly hinted.

Constructive critique will be taken. As far as flames go, I am a fire rabbit with the Zodiac air symbol of Libra. You'd be fueling the fire that I would send right back at you with justifications.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story!!!

* * *

I watched her as she gazed through the long since dead forest. This wasn't a place to play hero and she knew that full well. All of us knew.

Inoue was fighting herself with everything she had. She was trembling because of her inner struggle. To help and be labeled a burden? Or to stay back and watch Kurosaki die?

None of us dared to try and go near the fight. Incredibly strong spirit energy was flashing and flailing everywhere we looked. We knew one was Kurosaki - there was no denying that. Who was the other though? It was hard to tell.

The flashes grew more and more intense. I felt my own body tremble. When I had my Quincy powers, I had the chance of withstanding the spiritual energy onslaught. Now that I was on my own, however, I could barely stand.

At one point I had felt Sado's hand on my shoulder. Was he helping to keep me steady? Did he know? I was embarrassed to be seen like this, let alone have someone know.

I admit I had been desperate in my fight. I used the absolute last resort. Now I know that I could have been avoided.

I wasn't able to think clearly. My rage had taken control of me. It was a mistake any novice would make. I had become more advanced and it had still controlled my actions. And now… well…

I had to stand in the background. I had been a major player and now I was little more than a bystander with the ability to 'see.'

Like Kurosaki had been before Rukia.

Kuchiki Rukia. She had been the start of everything. In a way, she was the one who formed our little ragtag group. All of us said we had no reason other than we followed Kurosaki Ichigo. We were all lying to ourselves because we knew the truth.

Rukia's appearance had been what changed all of our worlds. Inoue would never have learned about her gift's properties. Sado had saved the soul of a young boy. And Kurosaki has become so much more powerful.

Me? I made powerful allies. They were worthy enough to be called comrades. Strong, dependable and kind. Possibly we could eventually be considered friends.

Actually, I should say this is more toward Sado and Inoue. I despise having to rely on a Death god. I was raised and trained in the ways of the Quincy clan. This included the complete disassociation with those who'd call themselves gods.

Now my powers are gone. I can no longer call on my bow and the injury from my fight has made my arm stiff. I have no choice but to rely on a Death god, if he can be called that.

A substitute. That's what he is. Kurosaki is a _substitute Death god_. And a _Quincy_ has to depend on _**that**_ to get by. It's disgusting and undignified. Both of which we are not.

Watching that fight that I couldn't take part in… It was wrong. It felt wrong, it played wrong, it sounded wrong. It. Was. Wrong.

So there we were. We watched as our comrade fought for another comrade's life. We watched and gave him all of our hopes.

The flashes died down. Seeing this, Inoue ran through the forest. Sado and I followed soon after. We weren't thinking about those other three who followed us. No, it was Kurosaki who we feared for.

_You'd better not be dead,_ I thought to myself, _for Inoue's sake._

I had seen her cry for Kurosaki once before. I never want to see tears on her face again. As long as I live, I vow to keep the tears from Inoue's eyes. If it means having to play second string and watching from the side as she falls harder for that substitute Death god, so be it. This was my vow, this is my promise.

On the pride of Quincy, I will protect Inoue from tears.

owari

* * *

So did I do it justice? I hope I did alright. It just flowed out onto paper and even more so onto the keyboard. 

Please review!!


End file.
